Jolyne's Bizarre High School Adventure
by yaharemking
Summary: This is set in a universe where instead of going to prison, Jolyne ends up at an all-girls boarding school. This is the first fic I've ever written, so any comments would be appreciated.


Jolyne woke up after having a very bizarre dream. She had no idea what the dream was about, but she was absolutely sure that it had been weird.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" Jolyne's mother asked.

"Huh? What? Uhh, Yeah," Jolyne said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes," something about Tom Cruise, right?"

"I was SAYING that you need to stay out of trouble in this new school." Her mother stated, taking her eyes off the road to give Jolyne a condescending glance.

"Yeah, I know mom. You've told me the same thing about a million times already."

"Well, I'll tell you a million more until it gets through your thick skull. Your father had to pull a lot of strings to get you into this school, and I don't want you to ruin this opportunity."

Jolyne bit her lip at the mention of her father. "Well ain't he such a nice guy. I'd love to give him a great big hug, but he's not here. Oh well, maybe I'll do it when I see him in ten years."

Her mom didn't respond. Instead, she turned on the radio so there wouldn't be an awkward silence. They listened to about five songs until their destination came into view: The Green Dolphin Girls Academy. The main building of the school was massive, and the complex architecture made the structure look more like a European castle rather than a school in the middle of Florida.

"There's no way I'm gonna pass here." Said Jolyne.

"You'll be fine. There are plenty of resources here to help you. Besides, I'd rather have you here than in prison." Her mother replied. They kept driving until they reached the dormitory at the south end of the campus.

"Well, this is it." Jolyne's mom said.

" Yeah, see you later." Jolyne said. She grabbed her tattered rucksack from the backseat and hopped out of the car.

She started to walk away when her mother cried out, "Jojo, wait!" Jolyne turned around and saw that her mom had tears streaming down her face. Before Jolyne could say anything, her mom had gotten out of the car and pulled Jolyne into a warm embrace.

"I love you so much sweetie, and I'm really going to miss you." Jolyne's mother sobbed. Jolyne really wanted to cry too, but she held back. Instead, she hugged her mom back and calmly stated,

"I'll miss you too mom."

After what seemed like hours, Jolyne and her mother parted. Jolyne watched as her mom drove away, and she desperately wished that she didn't have to stay behind. Unfortunately, that was impossible; if Jolyne had any other option, she wouldn't be here in the first place.

Jolyne walked into the dormitory and got the key to her room. She made her way to the eighth floor, then down the long corridor to room 871. She opened the door and was taken aback by what she saw. The room itself wasn't all that special; there were two full-sized beds on either side of the room accompanied by two small desks at the foot of each. However, the wall in front of Jolyne was totally obscured by a massive TV. The bed to her left was also covered in clothes, and the respective desk was topped with bottles of perfume, hair-care products, and makeup that all had Italian labels. Jolyne would have assumed that her roommate had simply chosen to unpack on their side of the room if it wasn't for the girl casually looking at her phone while laying on the bed to Jolyne's right.

"Uh, hey." Jolyne said.

The girl didn't look up. She merely sighed and said, "What do you want."

Jolyne had known this girl for less than ten seconds and had already decided that she hated her. The girl was exactly what Jolyne pictured when she thought of a diva: perfectly styled hair dyed bubblegum pink, alabaster skin that shone like porcelain, and a foreign accent. This was Jolyne's worst nightmare.

"I'm your new roommate." Said Jolyne begrudgingly.

"There must be a mistake. I requested a private room." The girl said. Jolyne expected the girl to elaborate more, but she didn't. Instead, the girl acted as if her statement had magically teleported Jolyne out of the room.

"Ahem." Jolyne said as obnoxiously as possible. This actually made the girl look up, and in a rage she yelled,

"What are you still doing here!? GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Jolyne started laughing hysterically. "Look princess, if you want me out of your room, you're going to have to make me leave. And there's no way you can take me on." She stated. The girl gritted her teeth and clenched her fist in fury. Jolyne laughed a bit more as she went to the unoccupied bed. She threw the clothes on top onto the floor with one sweep of her arm and hopped on the bed.

Her roommate looked at her clothes in horror. She wanted to scream, but no sound came out. Silently, she walked over to Jolyne and stood staring down at her.

"If you wanna fight, I'm game. But just so you know I bite." Jolyne said with a cheeky smile. The girl grabbed Jolyne by the shirt, but the hand she used wasn't human. It was pink and looked somewhat metallic. As soon as Jolyne realized what this meant, the girl had picked her up and flung her at the door. Jolyne flew out of the room and hit the wall at the opposite side of the corridor.

"Aw, God Dammit." Said Jolyne as she grabbed her back in pain. She got up and looked back into the room. The girl stood in the room, but she was no longer alone. Behind her stood a pink humanoid figure looking pleased with herself.

Jolyne spit on the ground. " Looks like she's a stand user. This should be fun."


End file.
